


Only For You

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Bloo (Korean Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-Rapper, Khh, Kim Daniel, Kim Hyeunwoong, Korean Rapper, MKIT RAIN, korean hip hop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Bloo doesn't care about Valentine's Day but he knows you do.





	Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Valentine’s Day Special 💝**

After having spent most of the day with Bloo you followed him to the studio where he was going to meet up with the rest of the guys. “Why did you want me to tag along today?” you asked. Bloo was a good friend of yours who you considered handsome beyond belief. Often you two spent a lot of time together, both your personalities and sense of humor matched up making you two almost inseparable. 

“Didn’t you say you had nothing to do?” Bloo put out his cigarette before opening the door for you. 

“Are you pitying me today?” Although you two always hung out together your interactions with the rest of the guys were limited. It seemed like Bloo didn’t like you hanging around with all of them together and you had no idea why.

“Just a little.” 

As you two approached the room all the guys were in you could hear them talking over each other. 

“What’s going on?” Bloo asked as soon as he entered but they continued with their conversation and ignored him that was until you walked in behind him.

You licked your lips out of nervousness as you felt all eyes were on you. “Hello,” you greeted them in a low voice feeling like you interrupted something. Your nerves were put to rest when they greeted you warmly. 

“Hey Y/N~”

Owen got up and moved to the other side of the room next to Nafla in order to free up some space. “You and Bloo can sit there…together.” Owen gave Bloo a knowing smile.

“Thank you,” you sat down immediately not thinking twice about it.

Bloo, on the other hand, knew what they were doing when glanced at each one of his friends’ faces. The reason Bloo didn’t like taking you along with him an the guys was simple. They knew he had more than just friendly feelings towards you.

“Go ahead and sit next to your FRIEND,” Loopy urged him. 

“With benefits,” Owen whispered to Nafla so only he could hear. Yeah, they knew you two had slept together once before. It was a secret between you and Bloo but of course, they managed to get Bloo drunk enough to confess it. 

Now Bloo was careful to keep you from finding out that detail. When he sat beside you he could tell the others were dying to say something to tease him but he didn’t give them the chance. “What were you guys arguing about?”

That brought Nafla back to his problem and he forgot about teasing his friend. “I asked these guys to help me think of a Valentine’s gift for my girlfriend but they’re no help.”

“Hey, I think my idea was good,” Loopy explained how he had told Nafla to get his girlfriend some expensive jewelry. “Girls love shiny things.”

“It’s better than Owen’s idea about the lingerie,” Nafla admitted.

You laughed as you heard their conversation never thinking that this was what they were arguing so loudly about a second ago.

“Listen to my reasoning though, Valentine’s Day is about love right? So what better way to celebrate than by making love-”

“Just stop we all know what you want” Loopy shook his head knowing Owen was only thinking of sex as a gift. 

“Let’s ask Daniel then,” Owen turned the attention to Bloo.

“Yeah what do you think is a good Valentine’s gift Daniel?” Nafla asked. 

Bloo became attentive of their smirks. “I don’t know why you guys are arguing about Valentine’s Day, it’s not such a big deal.”

Your head quickly turned to face him when you heard his answer. You were honestly surprised by how he dismissed the holiday. 

“You’re just saying that because you’re single.”

“Even if I weren’t, I wouldn’t worry about it.” 

They silently stared at you for a moment until you turned in their direction. “Don’t listen to him Nicholas, he’s stupid,” you placed your hand on Bloo’s shoulder. “Thinking like him will end with you being single. Take it from me, a woman, if I had a boyfriend I would expect him to go all out for me I’m talking the works. There better be flower petals everywhere, candles, wine- Oh, one of those giant stuffed animals!”

They laughed when you excitedly shouted about the giant stuffed animal. “I guess we know what Y/N wants.” 

“Fuck everything else I just want to come home to find a giant bear in the corner of my bedroom.” It was true, you loved thinking of a special someone who would do every cliche romantic thing there is but at the end of the day you knew one was enough.

Now Bloo was the one staring at you. “I never knew you were like this.”

You laughed, he seemed to be very surprised by this girly side of yours. “What? It’s my one girly thing, leave me alone.” You shoved Bloo away feeling embarrassed now that you realized he heard what you wanted. Moments like these brought back memories of when you acted on your hidden emotions. “But seriously Nicholas, as long as you do something that shows your love and admiration then your girlfriend will love it.”

“Thanks Y/N,” Nafla was glad you came today. Not only did you help him with his problem but they also got to tease Bloo a bit. 

“So what kind of guy are you interested in?” Loopy asked making you blush. 

“Huh? I-I’m not really-” The stuttering was all due to the fact that they were asking you while you were next to Bloo. You didn’t even realize till now that your hand was on his. 

“I think I should take Y/N home now.” Bloo stood up saving you from having to answer. The guys all protested but Bloo took your hand and walked you out of there without saying goodbye.

Even if there was time you didn’t think you could say a word. You placed your free hand on your cheek and it was warm to the touch. It didn’t help that you were already out of the building and still walking hand-in-hand. 

“So you really like Valentine’s Day?” Bloo asked catching you unaware. 

You thought the topic would be done with after you stepped out of the studio but here he was bringing it up again. “Yeah, it’s the one day a year that practically forces guys to be romantic. It also opens up opportunities.”

“What kind of opportunities?” Bloo looked over at you with curiosity.

“You know…” you shrugged not knowing how to explain it. “If you like someone you can tell them that day and it feels special.” When your eyes met his you quickly looked away. “What about you? What makes you think you can just not make a big deal of Valentine’s Day? I feel sorry for your future girlfriend.”

“I’m not good at that kind of stuff.”

“That’s because you’re single. Tell me when was the last time you had a girlfriend?” Your eyes narrowed as you leaned in closer to him wanting to get an answer.

He let go of your hand to reach for his cigarettes in his pocket. “That’s none of your business.”

You laughed, “you’re no fun.”

“Really? Then you tell me when was the last time you had a boyfriend?”

“I don’t want to say,” you shook your head making him laugh.

“You see we are the same.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Valentine’s Day came you were surprised to see Bloo outside your work. “What are you doing here? Is it because we are the same, two single people with no one special to go out with?”

Bloo could tell you were bothered. “What’s wrong with you? I thought this was your favorite holiday.”

“I never said that!” As you joined his side many of your coworkers watched in awe as you walked away with Bloo. You were standing so close and talking so comfortably that to them it looked like he was your boyfriend. “Christmas is my favorite holiday, some best friend you are. If you don’t even know that, then get the fuck out so I can replace you.”

“You seem like you need one of these.” He laughed as he offered you a cigarette. 

You pushed it away, “I’d rather go for a drink.”

“Then let’s go after you get changed.”

“Okay,” you smiled happy that he would take you out drinking. It wasn’t a date but at least you wouldn’t be alone on Valentine’s Day which was the whole reason you were feeling upset. “You’re so nice to me Daniel. You know people might mistake us for a couple and yet you are willing to take me out.” He was the only person you wanted a confession from. You knew you wouldn’t get it but you still hoped for it. Maybe tonight you would get drunk just like before and work up the courage to do something again.

“I don’t mind.”

"Same,” you smiled up at him. 

When you opened the front door you couldn’t take a step inside. Your eyes widened at the sight of rose petals on the floor accompanied by candles; they seemed to keep going towards the stairs. “What the-?”

Bloo put his hand on the small of your back and pushed you inside.

You looked up at him but he didn’t say a word as he continued to guide you up the stairs. You swore you had a mini heart attack when he led you straight to your bedroom. All you kept thinking was that you two were both sober while this was happening. 

"Is this what you wanted,” Bloo asked as he opened your bedroom door to reveal a giant stuffed bear in the corner of your room.

“Oh my-” you gasped as you ran right into it. It was so cute and soft that it made you forget the awkward tension between you and Bloo. “He’s so fluffy,” you sat right in between the bear’s legs and wrapped its arms around you. 

Bloo smiled as he saw your excitement. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

His voice brought you back to reality. You got up from the ground and went over to him more confused than when you entered your house. “I don’t understand.”

Bloo sighed knowing this might happen he prepared an easy explanation. He pulled you in towards him and leaned in to kiss you. “You’re the only person I would do this for.”

When his lips met yours you held onto him and replied by putting your emotions into that kiss knowing it was your first kiss as a couple.


End file.
